Just No Hope
by Shadow of Sparda
Summary: "Tak pernah ada sedikitpun harapan di diri Sasuke untuk mengingat Sakura. Tak pernah ada"./ Sakura yang pergi ke Konoha untuk menyelesaikan sebuah urusan mengenai Sasuke/AU, OOC, typo(s). boring, etc!/ R&R please/Enjoy!


Bandara bukan suatu tempat yang begitu Sakura suka sejak dulu.

Ia memang menyukai suasana padat dan seolah tak pernah istirahat sedetik pun. Ia menyukai orang-orang dengan berbagai macam latar belakang dan keperluan bersimpangan di sana. Hanya saja, sesuatu membuatnya tak bisa mengikuti keramaian tempat itu.

Sakura menghela napas.

Ia kembali terlarut dalam lamunannya, pikirnya, kemudian bergegas memberesi koran dan gelas kopi kosong yang sedari tadi digenggamnya, membuang bungkus kopi itu ke tempat sampah terdekat. Ia harus segera pergi dari tempat yang, mungkin menjadi sudut tersibuk Konohagakure, dan membereskan urusannya di tempat itu.

Untuk sekilas, manik hijaunya melirik kembali kursi kafe yang didudukinya tadi. Ia kembali menghela napas.

Tak ada Sasuke di sana. Tak pernah ada lagi

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Just No Hope**

.

A Naruto's Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the story belongs to me

Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), boring, etc!

.

Enjoy~!

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Konohagakure memang bukan negara paling maju yang pernah Sakura datangi—ia bukan berasal dari Konohagakure, melainkan dari Suna yang separuh daratannya terdiri dari pasir dan batu karang—dan ibukotanya bukan kota yang padat dengan bangunan menjulang setinggi awan. Hanya saja, gadis itu bisa merasakan segala nafas kehidupan bertemu dan berpadu dengan harmonis.<p>

Ia melihat berbagai sudut kota Konoha, dan ia tak pernah tak merasa bosan, meskipun saat itu ia kesana untuk suatu urusan; deretan toko kecil yang menjual sayuran dan buah, tempat makan berbagai menu, _pachinko_, bangunan-bangunan bertingkat yang digunakan sebagai apartemen dan pabrik hingga kantor pemerintahan yang berada persis di bawah gunung batu berpahat wajah para pemerintah terdahulunya. Tak ada yang istimewa disana, tetapi senyum orang-orang yang ia temui bagai mimpi indah tanpa akhir.

'Mimpi indah orang-orang yang berasal dari tempat yang sama dengan kelahiran Sasuke...'

Sakura merasa terkejut sendiri dengan lamunannya. Ia tak pernah sekalipun merasa bahwa dirinya adalah seorang melankolis, namun kelihatannya hari ini akan berbeda dengan biasanya. Terutama di kota ini.

Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sebuah bangunan yang alamatnya tertera dalam kertas yang kini digenggam tangan kecilnya. Ia sama sekali tak keberatan berjalan kaki sejak dari bandara tadi, dan kaki-kaki jenjangnya melangkah ringan. Udara kota dan suasana di sekitarnya begitu berbeda dengan Suna, dan ia merasa sangat bahagia berada di sini, saat ini, hingga kapan pun.

Sakura kembali tersenyum mendapati ia melamun sambil berjalan. Rasanya hari ini ia benar-benar menjelma menjadi Sakura yang cengeng nan melankolis, seperti ia di usia enam tahun.

'Enam tahun ya... waktu sudah berlalu jauh lebih lama dari dugaanku', batin Sakura lagi. Ia tak pernah menyangka dirinya sebelas tahun yang lalu bisa muncul kembali saat ini. Sesaat ia mengehentikan langkahnya sembari menyisipkan sebagian rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Sakura menengadah.

Ia sampai di bangunan yang alamatnya tertera di kertas yang berada di tangannya.

Bangunan yang tidak cukup besar, memang. Bertingkat dua—tinggi standar bangunan yang Sakura lihat di kota itu. Terdapat pot-pot berisikan tanaman yang tertata rapi di balkon lantai dua dan terasnya, dan pagarnya—berupa kayu putih yang disusun sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat rapi dan kokoh—dirambati oleh sejenis tanaman sulur-suluran.

Sebuah rumah.

Sakura membaca papan yang tertulis di kotak pos rumah sederhana dan cantik itu: Uchiha.

.

.

.

Seorang perempuan paruh baya berambut hitam membuka pintu ketika Sakura menekan belnya. Ia memandang Sakura dengan raut wajah ingin tahu dan terkejut. Sakura kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Haruno-san," perempuan yang kemudian mengenalkan dirinya sebagai 'Mikoto' itu membungkuk, mempersilakan tamunya masuk. Sebuah mangkuk kecil berisi kue dan segelas teh hangat yang kelihatannya mampu mengusir kelelahan akibat _jet-lag _ Sakura tadi telah tersedia begitu sosok anggun bernama belakang sama dengan Sasuke itu mendudukkan diri di sofa yang berada tepat di depan Sakura. Ia tak memulai pembicaraan apapun, namun mata yang masih menyimpan berbagai pertanyaan itu sudah mewakili segalanya.

Sakura tersenyum. Bibir mungilnya tertarik menuju sudut terdalam yang bisa ia capai sebagai tanda bahwa ia sama sekali bukan orang yang patut dicurigai. Selantunan kalimat meluncur mulus tanpa kembali memikirkan apakah yang ia ucapkan benar adanya atau tidak.

"Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku, Nyonya Mikoto. Dan mengenai kedatanganku kemari, aku hanya untuk mengirim barang Sasuke untuk Anda yang tidak sempat ia kirimkan."

Dua belas menit sembilan detik yang Sakura lewatkan di rumah cantik itu sebelum sang gadis _pinky _berpamitan, meninggalkan semua urusan yang telah dipercayakan sebelumnya. Misinya telah berakhir, dan sekarang ia akan pergi ke sebuah tempat dimana ia akan mengakhiri perjalanannya di Konohagakure.

Sakura tak ingin melihat air mata berlinang di wajah Mikoto yang ia sayangi, yang tak bisa ia panggil sebagai 'Ibu'.

.

.

.

Pukul dua belas lewat delapan menit siang hari, jika Sakura mau melihat jam tangannya saat ini. Tapi nyatanya ia bahkan tidak ingin melihat apapun di sekitarnya; ia terlalu sibuk dengan apa yang saat ini berada di depannya.

Bukan bandara yang tadi menjadi awal pertanda ia sudah memasuki Konohagakure, bukan pula rumah Mikoto Uchiha yang sederhana dan cantik. Ia berada di depan sebuah bangunan bertingkat dua, dengan Kakek Pemilik Bangunan—begitu panggilannya sejak pertama mereka bertemu tiga tahun yang lalu—dan menatap seolah ia tak diperbolehkan masuk ke bangunan itu.

"Hubungan kalian genap tiga tahun hari ini, Haruno-san."

Sakura menggangguk tanpa menoleh pada empu pemecah keheningan barusan, "benar, Kek. Dua tahun yang lalu aku sempat bersamanya dalam keadaan yang paling istimewa. Ah, Kakek tahu? Sebentar lagi 'dia' akan belajar berjalan, dan dia sudah mengerti kosakata-kosakata sulit yang mungkin tidak bisa kuucapkan di usia yang sama!"

"Benar-benar jenius, hm?" Kakek Pemilik Bangunan tersenyum penuh arti. Tangan keriputnya sejak tadi tertahan di samping badannya untuk menepuk pelan punggung Sakura ataupun sekedar mengelus kepalanya, meski air mata berlinang di wajah ayu itu. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak membuat air mata itu semakin deras mengalir seperti yang dulu ia lakukan ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Haruno-san, 'dia' yang kau tinggalkan di Suna dan 'dia' yang kautinggalkan di sini akan baik-baik saja, Kakek jamin itu. Pulanglah, dan kembalilah saat Kakek sudah berhasil menyembuhkannya."

Bahu bergetar Sakura-si-gadis-ringkih perlahan terhenti. Ia hanya mengangguk, bahkan untuk menjawab pun tidak ia lakukan. Dan perlahan pula langkah kakinya menjauh dari bangunan dan pemilik bangunan yang baik hati.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Kek."

"Kakek titip salam untuk putra kalian yang lucu itu, Haruno-san. Semoga dia tumbuh seperti Sasuke."

"Hm, tentu saja , Kek!"

'_Dan sampai jumpa pula, Sasuke Uchiha yang tak mengingat Sakura'._

.

Matahari naik dengan penasaran ke atas Konohagakure yang rimbun dan sederhana. Dan Sakura pun pergi.

.

.

Kecelakaan itu begitu saja.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi tak tampak bermasalah sedikitpun. Tak ada ban bocor, rem blong, persneling rusak dan sebagainya.

Namun kecelakaan tak pernah bisa dibayangkan bahkan dalam mimpi Sang Haruno dan Uchiha yang telah mengenakan pakaian yang hanya bisa mereka kenakan sekali seumur hidup; itu jika mereka tidak menghendaki perceraian dan pernikahan kembali.

Ya, menikah. Dan perjalanan menuju tempat pernikahan merupakan perjalanan terindah yang pernah mereka tempuh. Meski tempat mereka melangsungkan sumpah indah abadi nantinya tak seberapa, namun mereka tetap bahagia—dan grogi, bagi Sakura.

Kemudian sebuah truk menghantam mobil hitam tak bersalah itu.

Tak ada kematian siapapun, bahkan apa yang ada dalam kandungan Sakura. Namun harga yang harus dibayar terlalu mahal untuk sebuah pernikahan yang tidak dilakukan pada tanggal baik (menurut Ino yang maniak ramalan): Sasuke yang kehilangan seluruh ingatannya mengenai kehidupannya.

Fugaku dan Mikoto yang tak pelak menderita syok berkepanjangan (kedua setelah Sakura) segera menggunakan bangunan rehabilitasi milik Tsunade untuk mengembalikan kembali ingatan Sasuke, dibantu dengan banyak pihak.

Dan tiga tahun telah berlalu.

Tak ada Sasuke Uchiha dimanapun Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya; tak ada Sasuke yang menjemputnya kala dia menjejakkan kakinya di lantai berubin bandara Konohagakure yang ramai dan padat, tak ada Sasuke yang menunjukkan dagangan apa yang dijual di tiap toko yang Sakura tunjuk, tak ada Sasuke yang mengatakan 'Ibu, aku sudah membawa Sakura' setiap lengan kokoh dari sosok yang dicintainya itu meraih gagang pintu.

Tak pernah ada sedikitpun harapan dalam diri Sasuke untuk mengingat Sakura.

Tak pernah ada.

.

"_Sasuke-kun! Kau sudah sadar? Astaga, kukira kau akan...kau akan mati..."_

"_... kau siapa?"_

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

berhubung saya nggak pintar bikin nama, jadi nama anaknya seterah reader aja :3

Dan jangan tanya kenapa saya bisa bikin tiga fanfik beda fandom tapi genre sama dalam waktu tiga hari karena saya juga gatau kenapa /flok

Mungkin efek proposal orz *nggak nyambung*

Anyway, sankyuu for reading and reviewing (maybe...or just a dream) and silent reader!

* * *

><p>Ashikaga Shu<p> 


End file.
